


Shopping Trips Are so (NOT) Fun

by Kryste_Harte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, Light Angst, Light Wump, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryste_Harte/pseuds/Kryste_Harte
Summary: An alien holiday celebration, a shopping trip on an alien planet, an overworked and distracted Coran, an angry alien group, and a kidnapped Paladin....what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: voltron team - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Shopping Trips Are so (NOT) Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bandity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandity/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this piece!!
> 
> All remaining errors are my own. If I need to update a tag or add one, please let me know.
> 
> I haven't written nor posted in a few years now, and though my health and living circumstances aren't the best still, I wanted to push myself. My other WIP is still on hiatus as I'm slowly working on rewriting it and haven't had much luck with fighting through my massive writer's block, but it is coming along very slowly. I do still plan on completing it.

Through one mind melding exercise the team learns about Ivybellecel, a holiday that Altea celebrated annually. It was similar enough to an Earthen Christmas, Valentine’s Day, and Thanksgiving all mixed into one grand holiday celebration. As the traditions and lore were explained the humans really wanted to experience this holiday and share this time with Coran and Allura. They’d lost track of the time they’ve been in space and everyone felt that some holiday cheer would help the overall morale, along with bringing them all that much closer together.

~~~~~~ … ~~~~~~

“Now, Lance, I know this is going to be a new experience...but I really need you to stick close to me.” Coran states towards the Blue Paladin with an expectant look.

“Coran, I’ve got this. Just because I’ve never really experienced snow doesn’t mean I have to be watched like a little kid.”

“Yeah right, you’ll probably run off and start an intergalactic incident because you mess around too much.” Keith scoffs. “Can’t take anything seriously.”

“Keith. Lance, we’re just concerned that you’ll get distracted and get lost in the crowd. We can’t afford to take extra time to locate you and get all of our shopping done if we want to celebrate Ivybellecel.” Shiro states. “We’ve spent as much time as we can spare to make these plans and get everything settled.”

Lance just shuts his mouth at this point, crosses his arms, looks towards the ground, and moves closer to Coran. Keith feels his heart pang a bit at Lance’s expression...seems he pushed a little too far...again, despite truly not meaning to. He really needs to figure proper socialization out sooner rather than later, before he breaks the few bonds he does have.

Some time later, the shuttle has landed on Melbodhime and everyone disembarks.

“Alright, you all have the items that you’re responsible for. Keep to your assigned partner and remember where our meeting point and time is. Try to stay in sight at all times.”

Melbodhime really is a beautiful planet. A wintery wonderland with crystalized icicles hanging from overhangs, glittering snow as far as the eyes can see sparkling in the daylight like so many twinkling lights, and a cooling breeze fluttering loose snow around in random and whimsical motifs throughout the area. A breathtaking sight that left both humans and Alteans slightly breathless and inspired at the same time, helping them embrace the celebratory feeling that much more.

They separate into their groups and start forwards to the stalls beginning their shopping spree. Not only to get their individual gifts for everyone, but to also complete the food lists each group has to collect from the bustling market. Lance is thankful that Allura and Coran were able to complete all the Coalition and Peace talks via their video communications so that they didn’t have to spare focus and time on meeting the leaders in person. He honestly doesn’t think he would be able to concentrate if they had to sit in a conference right now, the snow is really beautiful. More beautiful than he ever expected it to be despite the many descriptions, information, and pictures out there about it. He feels he must grudgingly admit that being partnered with Coran planetside is probably for the best after all.

~~~~~~ … ~~~~~~

What none of the Paladins nor the Alteans knew was there was a faction of Melbodhies here that believed the Voltron had abandoned them, the entire universe, all those thousands of years ago. They weren’t ready to forgive what they saw as the worst of sleights against their race as the majority was. As long lived as they are, there’s plenty that remember Altea’s defeat and the Galra Empire taking over...and Voltron disappearing into legend and myth as the years continued on, Voltron which was supposed to be the greatest defender and protector of the universe just gone without a trace beyond the few stories that continued on. It doesn’t matter that they’re back now, on the frontlines taking out the Empire, or that the original team is no longer alive….they abandoned everyone the moment Voltron was truly needed. Oh, they are so going to take this opportunity to teach Voltron a valuable lesson, one that will be so ingrained that it’ll never be forgotten. All they needed was a plan and a target from the visitors. They had their eyes on the Paladins and Alteans, in agreement that it would have to be a Paladin they take for this lesson to really sink in. All they needed now was the opportune moment to strike and start their teaching.

~~~~~~ … ~~~~~~

They’re congregating at their appointed meeting place finally. It’s still utter chaos with all of the food, presents, and attempting to not be swept away with the rest of the crowds in the market. Coran’s busy double and triple checking the lists and items, checking in with all of the teammates to make sure they have everything they need, and being sure that everyone has made it back safely. Keith is resting himself on the outer edge of the group and waiting to go back to the Castle. Coran is counting that everyone is there when he’s distracted by a group of Melbodhies requesting Voltron autographs and memorabilia.

Keith suddenly feels his arm grabbed and a leg kicked out from beneath him. The team is too far away and distracted to hear his indignant question of what’s going on. As he attempts to regain his feet a dark bag is pulled over his head before he’s roughly pulled along, further from his team, arms yanked harshly behind his back. He fights to free himself before he’s struck hard enough to lose consciousness.

Some time later he comes around, tied to a chair, with a sharp slap to his face. The Melbodhies tell him to keep quiet except to answer their questions, hearing some say that this is all because of Voltron, and that he must take this lesson to heart so that he may spread the knowledge to the rest of the team. They ask him about Voltron, Coran and Allura, the rest of the Paladins, about their allies...he doesn’t give them anything and they hurt him for it. They ‘teach’ him what it should’ve meant to Voltron to fight against the Empire in the beginning, tell him why this is happening to him because of the history of their plight against the Galra, demand that he repeats their ‘lessons’ back to them so they know he’s retaining the knowledge….he bites his cheeks and tongue until he bleeds to keep himself quiet and they retaliate by inflicting more wounds upon him. Keith loses track of the time he’s stuck in this nightmare and just wishes it would all stop. He won’t beg them to release him, he won’t answer their questions, and he refuses to learn their insipid teachings...but he wants it all to stop, please….

~~~~~~ … ~~~~~~

Keith’s counting his lucky stars right now, the Melbodhies dropped their guard enough that he was finally able to get out of the locked room, he wasn’t hurting as much today so was able to move pretty easily, and he hasn’t heard any movement or regular noises leading him to believe that this was a chance to explore and hopefully figure a way out of this situation. He’s wandering down the low lit hallway when he hears the beeping from a long range communication center and follows his ears to that room. There’s an incoming transmission and none of the aliens are around the communicator so he takes a chance.

He recognises that transmission code, it’s the Castle! He locates the way to accept and waits for the whole message to load so he can read it. They’re looking for him, requesting help in getting him back to them, and they state when and where they’re landing to receive him back!  
He knows exactly where the landing point is so it’s just a question of if he can make it out of here and back to the Castle. With newfound motivation and hope Keith now decides that he’s not going to stop until he’s out of here.

Through lots of exploration, subterfuge, sneaking around, and a few fights Keith’s finally found a way out and it’s just in time to make it to the landing site without running too much risk of recapture, so Keith takes off as quickly as he can. Down into the town proper, around the marketplace, and off into the wilderness he runs, thankful that he’s out and free with a heart full of hope.

~~~~~~ … ~~~~~~

There it is, the Castleship in all its teal and white glory, just as the missive said. Landing across the way exactly where they said they’d be. All Keith has to do is make it there, he’ll be safe then. He’ll tell his team what happened, be healed, and they’ll leave...he’ll be secure and with his team (family) again. He sees the 6 figures start spreading out from the entrance and just starts sprinting their way, all he can think about is reaching them.

All focus forward, putting on more speed as the team notices him and he spots their raised arms and hears the echoes of their voices despite their words not being clear and they move closer to each other. The terrain passes under his feet mostly smooth and not hindering his mad dash towards his freedom and salvation. Closer, faster, almost there are the only thoughts in his head as the cold is starting to make his chest hurt from his heaving breaths.

Their voices are becoming clearer, but not clear enough yet as he passes over a random ridge in his way. He just wants to reach them and get away from this nightmare. Unexpectedly, there’s an awfully loud crack that echoes into the air and he feels a sudden and violent shift under his feet as he continues his sprint. Before long he has to stop as the ground continues to crack and unbalance him, finally noticing that he’s on breaking ice and frigidly freezing water is starting to seep over his feet. There’s a single moment of complete silence and stillness before he’s under the surface.

“KEITH!!” from many voices is barely heard before the water closes over his head and muffling his entire body. He attempts to orient himself to get out of this situation, barely remembered survival knowledge kicking in the back of his head, fear of hypothermia and complications from the bitterly cold environment attempting to take over, the pressure on his lungs and ribs from the lack of air, and the pain from his unplanned plunge all fighting for dominance. A flash of white as he surfaces, gasping fresh air like the lifeline it is, a blur of discolored movement, an attempt to grasp the ice to get out, an undercurrent of fluctuations below him pulling him back into the depths, water closing over his head again, and a painfully harsh tug that feels like his shoulder is being broken or dislocated before blankness and darkness is all he is, sees, and feels.

~~~~~~ … ~~~~~~

Keith wakes slowly, confusedly resting within a humongous pile of blankets and undeterminable warmth. He starts stretching just to be stopped by something stretched across his chest, looking down he spots some slightly curly brunette hair. He feels a movement to his left and looks to see Hunk cuddled up to his side and looking to his right he sees Pidge’s unruly mop resting on his bicep. He can’t understand why they’re resting with him like this...what happened? Clarity returns slowly, he was running, the loud crack filling the air, his name being screamed by many voices, the icy and unrelenting hold of the water around his body, darkness closing in, and a barely there remembrance of being grabbed and pulled along though not knowing to where or by who.

“Ah, Keith, it’s good to see you awake, lad!” Coran’s calm but joyous voice breaks through his thoughts. He glances up to where the voice came from to see Coran, Allura, and Shiro bringing more blankets towards them, mugs with vaporous steam flowing around them, and a medical tablet that they use to keep track of healing within the hospital wing of the ship. They all smile at him with relief and happiness.

Sometime later, still swaddled in blankets and with his team still surrounding him, he’s informed of his current status of health and that his other injuries cannot be healed until his hypothermia is completely taken care of, the better news is his stint in the healing pod won’t be very long when that happens. The tightness in his chest releases almost completely and apart from the chill that’s still clinging to his body Keith finally knows that his ordeal is over . He feels tears threaten, a sensation he hasn’t felt in a long while.

“Thank you for coming back for me.” Keith states around the lump in his throat, voice wavering enough to clue the rest into his emotional state.

“You’re my brother, Keith.” Shiro states in his usual no-nonsense way.

“And our red paladin.” Allura adds with a smirk.

“Of course we’d come back for you!” Hunk interjects in his warm and kind way

“You’re important to this team, Samurai.” Lance states in the most sincere way they’ve ever heard from him.

“Can’t get rid of us that easily, Keithy.” Pidge snarks with a grin.

“You’re stuck with us, number four, just as we’re stuck with you! And I think I speak for all of us if I state that we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Coran says with a twirl to his mustache. “Of course next time we do a big shopping trip we’ll use these tethreinesses on you and Lance to avoid this situation again.” He holds up what looks like leash sets that are used with kids on Earth and there’s a moment of silence as the humans process what they’re looking at.

Suddenly, giggles erupt from almost everyone as Lance and Keith are offended.

“Yes! Leash the two problem Paladins and let them suffer!” Pidge cackles.

“Hey, Coran, got one of those in Pidge’s size?” Shiro interjects with a patented ‘disappointed look’ in Pidge’s direction.

“Sure do, Number One!” He proceeds to pull one out in Pidge’s size as she sputters and argues that she shouldn’t be treated like a kid.

The night ends with everyone having had a great laugh with each other, smiles on their faces, and a cuddle pile sleepover so the whole team can stay close. They’ll celebrate and exchange their gifts tomorrow with full hearts and grateful joy. The Castleship is all decked out in the festive glory that Ivybellcel calls for and the feast already cooking away fills the ship with delicious smells that help their dreams be warm and calm.

**Author's Note:**

> https://littledreamers.ie/buddy-backpack-harness-monkey/?hcb=1
> 
> The tethreinesses....lol :3


End file.
